


How long can you keep this up?

by CloudyFerret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyFerret/pseuds/CloudyFerret
Summary: Hana Song is known for being a superstar along with a mech pilot, but there's more of her than just that.





	How long can you keep this up?

''One step, two, three.'' Hana murmured, forcing herself out of her bed. Light filtered through the curtains, the only thing that made it impossible to ignore the mess of dirty clothes, cans and letters scattered on her floor. She didn't have time to clean it, nor could care less about it at this point.

The light of the bathroom was blinding, a single grunt coming out of her when she approached the mirror. There were too many thoughts and none on her head at once, all while barely remembering what happened last night. Her fans, a stream, loss and a scream.

''You are an idiot.'' Said a voice in the back of Hana's mind, and she couldnt agree more. She snapped in a stream, all because some boss in a game she couldn't beat. ''How do you think everyone is reacting to this, Hana?'' The voice reached to her once more, speaking through her own lips. ''How many screenshots of your face will you find today? How many jokes on every single social network there is?''

Hana had to reunite the strength to look at her reflection, to force herself to stare without looking away. Back when all of this started, she would always wake up in the morning for her training at the headquarters, giving a glistening smile to the photographers that were at every corner, always try to say at least simple ''Hello!'' to her fans and take a photo, to let everyone know, to let herself know, she could do this. That she was strong enough, that she was the best. She played to win.

It has been four months since she started piloting her mech in the frontline, and it has been four months since she stopped smiling to the photographers. Interview after her interview, the same hollow questions about how did she manage to look so good while piloting, to which she would always put that awful, plastic smile that was part of her brand now, saying a witty line someone wrote for her. Afterwards, she would get out of the building and get back to her apartment and take a photo for her fans, or a simple tweet that always went... ''So glad I had the chance to appear in XXX !! Love, D.Va'' 

Hana looked down at the sink, water running silently between her hands. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes as she repeated the words her therapist made her learn. It didn't do nothing. She stared at herself, at the eyebags that became darker every night she had to smile to the camera, everyday she had to learn about how mech pilots were failing to contain the omnics that threatened her country. But she couldn't let people know how many hours of sleep she lost, or how she could barely get in the shower each morning. Looking back at the sink, unclenching her fists as she made herself bleed from the pressure of her nails against her skin.

She tried to smile, but how did she hated it. She didn't want to smile anymore, it was fake, she wasn't another idol, another cute girl guys could dream to have as her ideal petite, gamer partner. What did it feel like? To have your fans think that this is a game? That YOU thought this was gonna be a game, that you could be a hero?

Her body fell slowly as she crouched, the noise of the running water being her only companion. An strangled noise came out of her throat, as Hana couldn't control the flow of emotions that she kept inside her mind for months.

''I don't want to do this anymore.''


End file.
